


You Can Capture My Point Anytime

by Measured



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Hunters, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Pauling and Scout go monster hunting, which leaves her more than a little frisky after the adrenaline rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Capture My Point Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> Contains some canon-typical violence. Done for Leidolette in TrickorTreat 2015. They're at Gravel Pit. In Rottenburg, there's several pieces that hint at Medic's past. Specifically, signs that mention a history of mad doctors where the people would have to get their pitchforks and torches to chase them out, his weapons in front of Humboldt pharmacy.
> 
> Betaed by Kikilicious.

The silver bat was a new addition, and Miss Pauling with a crossbow was beyond hot. Not even in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined something that incredible. These days reality outdid his daydreams on a regular basis.

"The blood trail leads to out here," she said, low in the night. He had to lean in to hear her. The night birds, and even the crickets had gone completely silent. Across the cement of the tunnel there were long drag marks, with paw prints through the stains.

Along the way, there'd be bloodied stumbles of torn off arms. Fingers were missing, and others had the meat and muscle stripped down, until it was only bone.

"It's a good thing I've got some industrial bloodstain cleaner handy. You wouldn't believe how much of this stuff I go through in a day," she said.

"I can imagine," Scout said.

 _Saxton Hale's Blood Remover: Stay out of jail, or die trying._ On it a stylized picture of Saxton Hale winked.

"He sure does got a lot of stuff. I didn't take him for the type of guy who was into science and crap," Scout said.

"Oh, he doesn't. He just buys out or bullies patent makers until they put his name on it. Though some give it to him right off. He does manage to make most products a success. He even found a buyer for that spoiled mayonnaise."

They crouched in the corner, their path lit by the full moon. She rubbed at her arms as she tried to survey the surrounding field. Heaps of gravel were formed into hills between the wooden towers, and several hollowed out sheds which had been opened up for better fighting paths. They were perpetually drenched in blood, until all the gravel took on hue of dark rust. Not even the rainstorms could wash the stains away.

He pulled off his coat, and nudged her.

"Oh, thank you," she said. His jacket was a well-worn Letterman he'd punched out in high school before he dropped out, but he'd kept it around. There were many bloodstains, most that weren't his. She rubbed her face against the collar, pulling it high for a moment.

"Ain't often you forget anythin'," Scout said.

"You'll never let me forget it, I bet," she said.

"Nah, ain't like that. It's just nice not to be the fuckup for once. Not that you're a fuckup, I mean. But you Usually are completely prepared for this kind of stuff, whereas I'm runnin' around, bein' awesome," he said.

"And screaming, yes," she said.

" _Screamin' awesome_ ," Scout said.

"Speaking of screaming, with those shrieks, I didn't exactly go back to grab anything," she said.

"I got you covered--literally, even," Scout said. He made guns with his fingers, and grinned wide at his own pun.

"Save your bad puns for the bedroom, I just found the creature," Miss Pauling said.

The beast stepped out of the shadows, and turned towards them. Taller than both of them, its body was covered in dark gray fur. Its maw dripped with saliva turned red. The only tattered clothing left on the creature was a long coat was so splattered with blood that he couldn't tell what color it used to be. Its eyes were gold, glowing in the beam of their flashlight. It threw its head back and let out a chilling howl.

"I got this," Scout said.

He leapt up, from the tunnel and pulled his bat out. Gunfire without silver bullets would only make him angry, but Scout was good at making people angry. It could even be said that he had a talent for it.

But then, he had a lot of talents.

"Here, Fido! Actually, you suck, so no biscuit for you. By the way, you stink! I don't even mean that figuratively. Seriously, you smell like you rolled in rotten meat, or something worse--"

The creature lunged towards Scout, Scout leapt out of the way and slammed his bat down across the wolf's back. The creature let out a long whine, just enough for Scout to smack it across the chest.

The creature snapped at his ankles, but Scout was much too fast for it.

"Hey, Fido? You wanna run? You wanna run? We'll you ain't goin' to catch me. Oh, _tag_ , you're it!"

He struck out, hitting just under the beast's ribcage. He heard a crack of bone, and the creature fell to the ground. Scout smirked as he took off on a run. Sometimes things were just _too_ easy. 

"You gotta work harder, pal. I've danced with death himself. He can do a pretty good shuffle," Scout said.

Gravel scattered across the night under his feet. Scout didn't dare look back. He heard the howls, and the grunting and growls coming closer. Almost gaining on him. He leapt through one of the abandoned sheds, only to hear no footsteps, no sound.

He glanced back to see the beast looking back towards where Miss Pauling was perched. Something this fast could close that distance in seconds. The image of Miss Pauling bloodied, Miss Pauling torn apart momentarily crossed his mind. 

Scout had seen a lot of fucked up things in his life. Hell, he'd _done_ a lot of fucked up things. But the thought of her being hurt left this cold scar through his entire body, like a physical ache.

He clutched his bat a little tighter.

"Hey, hey, over here, ugly. Look at me. _Look at me!_ "

He slammed his bat across the monster's shoulder. The creature snarled and snapped towards him, uncomfortably close this time. He hadn't seen the swipe of claws that hit straight across his Achilles tendon. He went flying, and struck the mountains of gravel hard. The breath was knocked completely out of him as one thick clawed hand reached for his neck. He could see the moon above his head, spread out like a halo.

He couldn't let it end like this. Not with Miss Pauling this close. He kneed the creature in the chest, striking out one last time.

A silver arrow was pierced through the creature's heart.The werewolf let out a long howl, and rolled onto his back. Under the moonlight, he grew smaller, until he was less monster, though no less tattered.

"I thought I was a goner for a minute," Scout said.

"You would've lived, though then I'd have had to kill you, because you'd been infected," she said.

"There's worse ways to spend a Friday night," Scout said.

Slowly, the body turned from beast to an all too familiar coworker. He pulled the arrow out of his chest with a grunt, and tossed it aside.

"Shot with my own bow, this is an unlucky day indeed," Medic said.

"Doc, you're out turnin' into a friggin' werewolf now?" Scout said incredulously.

"Aren't you busy enough terrorizing the people of Teufort, your coworkers, and all mafias around the area?" Miss Pauling said.

"Ach, I cannot do that _all day._ A man needs some hobbies, you know. So, I put some serum inside myself to try and see what I would turn into. So I accidentally turned into a werewolf and massacred the surrounding towns," Medic said. He shrugged. "No big deal. At this rate, it's a Humboldt family tradition."

"No big deal? Doc, you went on a killing spree!"

"We do that every day. True, I overdid it with my little midnight snack. What a waste of all those organs. They were so very...delicious, though," Medic said.

"Doc, have you ever thought of maybe takin' up bowlin', or knittin'? Hell, anythin' but turnin' into a creature and killin' people!"

"Well, at least he killed all the witnesses. Now I just need to burn the evidence in a large forest fire," Miss Pauling said. She pulled out her notebook and wrote down several new things on her list.

"Um, just one thing: We don't have any trees around here. We're kinda in the middle of the frickin' desert," Scout said.

"Then I will have to import trees so we can have a tragic fire," Miss Pauling said.

"Or, you know, oil," Scout said.

"Or, you could invent a legend about a wolf that everyone dismisses and blames on the local mining companies," Medic suggested. "Blame it on your competitors, then plant evidence."

Scout and Miss Pauling looked to each other. It was as good a lie as any.

*

So far, he'd fought zombies, angry wizards, evil floating eyes, bread monsters, wizards again, and again, and a another time (these wizard sequels were getting out of hand) vampires and ghosts. Though werewolves were new.

"We're a great team. I mean has there ever been a team as awesome as us? Other than the Red Sox, of course," Scout said.

"You distracted him with your bat, and how he couldn't even catch you, but then he turned out just to be Medic--" She grinned at him.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. But the way you got him with those silver arrows in that crossbow and completely saved my ass? That was the real deal. Out of this world hotness, I'm surprised I didn't just explode from how awesome that was," he said.

She pushed dark wisps that had fallen from her bun back out of her face. "I guess we both got to be superheroes this time. Isn't that how you'd put it?"

"Nah, _I'd_ put it as in the end, it's another day in Teufort, but yeah, we totally rocked out there. Then I'd brofist you," he said.

"Of course, you can't forget the romantic brofist," she said. She laughed and leaned into him. For a second her wrist brushed his. Then she grabbed him, and pulled him along with strength that was no longer surprising. She could lift more than he could, and honestly it made him completely hot for her.

(Though technically, pretty much everything she did, including breathing, made him hot for her).

She led him up the open wooden towers of Gravel Pit. The needle-like laser was just above them, faintly glowing in the night. He never did quite know what that thing was for. It certainly never saw use in matches. Then again, when it came to his job, he was better off not knowing. He was still trying to catch his breath when she gripped his shirt and kissed him hard enough that he was surprised that he didn't taste blood when she pulled back, only to kiss him again. 

They were just lit by moonlight now, but he could see her collar bones, delicate and soft above her buttoned up shirt. He loved to kiss her there, and lick a line right up her neck. Sometimes he'd spell out words with his tongue. Depending on where he did it, he could make her elicit some seriously cute sounds.

"Babe, you're gettin' pretty hot and heavy. Shouldn't we head back?"

"I don't---think I can wait," she said. She sucked on his lower lip, and had already started to undo his belt. Her skills at multitasking, especially the naked kind, really just amazed him.

He pulled back with reluctance "Unless you got a mattress in your bag--and knowin' you, I wouldn't be surprised--I don't see any place--" She grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up.

When she pulled back, he saw nothing but determination in her eyes. The kind of look that usual left a trail of bodies to bury. 

"Any flat surface will do," she said.

"But, on a _capture point_?" Scout said.

She'd already pushed his hat and earpiece off, and his shirt was about to be history--actually wait, she just ripped it in two. Holy shit, she turned into the friggin' Hulk when she was horny. Not even he could rip his shirt in two, and he'd tried the first time she'd taken him back to her room, and only managed to make a fool out of himself and land face-first onto the bed. But, she'd thought it was funny, and he played it off like he'd intended it, so it all went great.

"Okay, capture point it is," Scout said.

She pulled his pants down, and off, not even bothering to take off his shoes. He worked them off with his heels, and slipped his pants the rest of the way off. Miss Pauling kissed up his neck, sucking hard enough to make him wonder if the next vampire he'd be fighting wouldn't be her. Well, not fighting so much, but it'd definitely start with a f and end with a g.

All that was left on him was his lucky Bonk boxers, and his socks. When she climbed on top of him, she pushed him down to that metal hard enough that he knew there'd be bruises to join the scratches she'd left on his back last night. He pushed his fingers through a hole in her pantyhose and tugged until it was down enough to see more of her skin. Balled up and tossed away, it was another barrier that'd been torn down. The material of her panties was thin enough that he could feel her soft and wet rubbing against his hard cock. 

He hooked his fingers in the band of her panties, and pulled them down. Slow enough to tease. She squirmed, trying to rid herself of her clothes faster. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, only to find her already slick and warm. She ground against him, breaking into an occasional gasp. He pulled back and let her rub against his thighs, until she let out a long, throaty moan at the back of her throat.

"God, you're wet," he said under his breath. 

"I know, you should do something about it," he said.

"I'm not naked just for fun, you know. Though technically I am--"

She bit her lower lip as she pulled down his briefs, which put an end to his witty lines for a moment. He'd barely gotten the rest of his clothes off before she'd straddled him, pulled her dress over her head and flung it at the wall. She didn't even bother to get her bra off before she'd climbed on him, and his senses overloaded with heat and velvet softness.

She undid her bra as she rode him. He always admired her ability to do incredible amounts of multitasking, especially when it involved her breasts bouncing, and her going completely deep on his cock.

The control point was cold and uncomfortable against his back, but all he could focus on was the point of contact between their two bodies. She let out a little noise in the back of her throat, like a whimper. He forgot all about the cold, and everything but her. For the first time he could remember, he didn't have to keep it the noise down. No one would guess they'd be out here, clothes ripped off, covered in wolf blood and on the battlefield. 

She ground fast, and hard enough to slam his back into the hard metal. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time he came to Medic's with scratches all over his back, bite marks and hickies all over his upper body with plenty to spare for his lower body as well.

Her breath had sped up, and she kept making this adorable whimpering sound every time he got real deep in her.

"God, you're so hot--" He gripped her ass, grinding their hips together as she moved. Thinking was hard, talking was hard, but he couldn't stop. She made his nerves be on fire just touching his hand. Fucking her was a sensory overload, and probably the closest to heaven someone like him would get.

She leaned down, her breasts brushing against his chest. Any discomfort was worth more of this. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck, her skin. Her nipples were hard, and wine colored from the cold. He brushed over her breasts with his thumbs. She let out a shiver as he breathed warm to her, kissing whatever skin her could reach.

"Mmmm--You feel so amazin'---"

"Scout, I---" She bit her lip. She bit her lip to cut back the moan as he felt her tighten around his cock.

"Nah, let it out. Nobody can hear you out here," Scout said.

Everything seemed to slow down as he stroked her face and kissed her through the panting, through the wanting.

"You ready? I can't hold on much longer," Scout said.

"I--ah--yes--"

She bit her lip again. Old habits died hard. Her nails sunk deep into his chest. A sharp mix of pain and pleasure as the heat rose in his core. The rushing feeling, the happiness and throbbing in all the right ways only made him lean up and kiss her again and again. They'd pull away to gasp for a second's breath before he was skin to skin with her.

She rested on his chest, her ear to his heart. In these seconds of afterglow, the new bruises and cold all faded away. He stroked his fingers down her back, through her hair. Quckie or slow and soft that took half the night, it didn't matter. Fucking her was like nothing he'd ever had before. Nothing and no one compared to her. Be it minutes or hours, he would always bargain for more. He could've laid out there in that cold night, damned naked with only her for a blanket and still felt like he his the jackpot for every second she was there with him.

The control point beneath them shuddered and turned red. She looked up with crooked glasses. They both stared in incredulity at the metal disk embedded in the floor.

 _You have captured the control point_ came over the speakers.

"Oh my god, was she _watching_ us?" 

Miss Pauling pushed up her glasses. "Probably a recording. She's started doing that lately. I just have to push a button. Taking care of as many bases as she does takes hard work, so she's working to make it as automated as possible. Technically, it should've sorted me to prevent the point capture, but something went wrong."

"So you're the woman behind the voice?" Scout said.

"I guess you could say that," she said.

"This is my favorite time I captured a point, that's for sure," he said. He laughed to himself, a moment at his own wit. "You know, you can capture _my_ point anytime."

"I'd say I just did," she said.

And considering the amount of purple hickies forming all over him, he had to agree. He'd totally be marked as team purple, at least until he saw Medic again for his next pre-match check up.

He cupped his hands at the back of her head. Dark hair ran between his fingers. He kissed her through the panting, through the moment when the heat made his mind completely relax, until it was nothing but the comfort of her heat.

Even as she pulled away, he kissed her again and again. Soft, lingering touches over goosebumps.

"I just didn't wanna stop kissin' you. Still don't. I ain't gotten over the thrill that I get to kiss you."

"You did a whole lot more than just kiss me," she said.

"I know, right?" Scout said. " _Amazin'._ I'm pretty sure I have a splinter in my ass, though."

"Oh, that'll be awkward to tweeze out," Miss Pauling said.

"Worth it, Scout said. "Ain't the first time I've had to get splinters out of my ass, though that wasn't for sex stuff."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised, considering." She rubbed at her arms. "That was fun, but I'm freezing. Let's go back and get warmed up. A long shower sounds great right about now," she said.

"Together?" Scout said suggestively.

"Like you have to ask," she said.

"Oh yeah, pants," Scout said. It took him a second to realize that his pants and her bra had somehow ended up caught in the ceiling beams. He leapt up and reached for his pants. Her lacy bra fell straight onto his face.

"I come in peace--piece of ass, that is, yeah, I'm hot," Scout said in his best imitation of an alien. The bra slipped off. She caught the lacy wonder before it hit the floor. She held it at his chest and kissed him quick, before she bent down to find more of her clothes.

"I was looking for that," Miss Pauling said.

"Me too, then again, that's always what I'm lookin' for. Yours, anyways," Scout said.

They were more than a little disheveled as they collected their clothes. His shirt was history, though she hadn't torn his belt and everything else apart in her clothes destroying rampage. Considering that he'd wrecked her pantyhose beyond repair, they were probably even.

She had this giddy look again, the one which usually had them fighting monsters on a cliff, then making out on that same cliff. "Maybe Medic has some serum left. If we're lucky, he'll use it on one of the men and we'll have more monsters to fight," Miss Pauling said.

"Soldier and Demoman already piss off enough monsters without gettin' any help from doc," Scout said. 

"Yes, but we might have to wait for that. Usually the monsters only come to visit on Halloween, and once a year is hardly enough," she said.

"Babe, it's doc. I'm sure he ran straight to test out that serum on at least one other person. Probably more," Scout said.

"I hope you're right," Miss Pauling said. She smiled, the same way he'd seen in the bread monster when he'd first seen this adrenaline-fueled enthusiastic side of her. If he had to face off with some creepy monsters to keep seeing her so happy, then ghost hunting he would go.

"You know, we haven't done this in the copying machine room," she said.

"Is that even physically possible? I mean other than copyin' my ass. I already know that's possible, I express mailed a whole folder full to Spy just yesterday."

"I don't know, let's find out," Miss Pauling said.


End file.
